FE
by Rebeca-chan
Summary: La vida no te prepara para este tipo de cosas, tienes que aprender, actuar y muchas veces improvisar. Pero. ¿Que puedo hacer yo, si solo tengo 10 años? En el juego de la vida, he aprendido mucho.


FE

Capítulo 1: Reacciones

Una mañana tranquila, las clases habían terminado para dar inicio al recreo, era la mejor parte del día. Pero desde hace unos días una niña que se sienta junto a mí llevaba un par de días sin desayunar, sé que era inicio de clases, pero para un niño debe ser malo no desayunar.

Suspiró profundo y se dejó caer en su pupitre, escondió su cara en sus manos, justo como los días anteriores.

Hasta ahora me había percatado de eso. Ella parecía casi invisible. Era una alumna por encima del promedio sin embargo no lo aparentaba. Participaba poco en clase, pero como casi siempre no le prestaba atención. Me mantenía ocupada con mis otras amigas.

Parecía que hoy no iba a ser un día fuera de lo común. Como los otros días era el recreo, se recostó en sus manos, se le notaba un color pálido, y como de costumbre lo deje pasar

Por casualidad o destino, a la hora de salida, me quede al último junto con ella, sin ganas agarró sus cuadernos los metió en su mochila. Cuando se levantó sus piernas temblaron. Me dejé a un lado mis cosas e hice un ademán de acercarme. Pero ella continuó con lo suyo, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia. Al primer paso cayó al piso con un quejido. Rodee mi pupitre mientras ella se intentaba levantar con sus brazos, pero de igual manera temblaban."

\- ¿estás bien?

-si…disculpa las molestias. gracias

"su voz…tan suave y cansada…pero tan melodiosa.

Cuando la ayude a levantarse solo agradeció de nuevo y se fue. Corrí a meter mis cosas y Salí tras ella. Caminaba lento con sus manos aferradas a los tirantes de su mochila; salimos del edificio, aun me mantenía a una distancia considerable. No sé que me pasa. La seguí después de salir del portón principal. Ya estaba cansada, no sé cuánto tiempo habremos caminado. Por fin llegamos a una casa de un solo piso, se veía descuidada hasta parecería que nadie vive ahí. Tocó la puerta y una mujer alta de pelo gris abrió de un portazo. Jaló a la niña del cabello con brusquedad y cerro nuevamente. Me Asusté y regresé corriendo a casa.

En la noche no paraba de pensar en ella. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que pasó hoy, sus ojos rojos que se marcaban con un misterio que no logré descifrar. Ya bien entrada la noche el cansancio me hizo dormir.

Ya era inicio de la primera clase y ella aún no había llegado. Supongo que hoy no va a venir, y por alguna razón me siento incómoda, como si algo me faltara. Sacudí mi cabeza y presté atención a la clase.

A la mitad de la lectura que un compañero estaba leyendo, tocaron suavemente la puerta. Todo se quedó en silencio, y se abrió la puerta. Era la niña, tenía un ojo hinchado y morado, usaba una playera manga larga y mantenía sus manos entrelazadas delante de ella."

-lamento llegar tarde

\- ¿Fate-chan, que te pasó?

"se llama Fate…la profesora se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, muchos empezaron a susurrar, pero con un ademán de la maestra se callaron"

-yo…caí de las escaleras

\- ¿está segura?

-s-si…

-está bien, pasa y toma tu lugar.

"sé adentró cojeando un poco. Creo que nadie lo escuchó, pero se quejó al momento de sentarse, voltee y nuestras miradas chocaron por un momento. Luego, desvió la mirada y se concentró en la clase que se había retomado.

Hoy era viernes, día de deportes. Estábamos en los vestidores, Fate se mantenía sentada con las manos sobre sus muslos como si esperara algo. Todas las niñas salieron, estaba preocupada. A la mitad del pasillo recordé que había olvidado mi botella de agua"

\- ¡ah! Olvide mi agua, adelántense, no tardo

-corre Nanoha-chan

-si

"cuando regresé, abrí la puerta rápidamente, asustándola. Tenía su playera cubriendo su pecho…pero…

En sus brazos tenía marcas moradas con un ligero tono verde. Parecían dedos. En sus piernas tenía también marcas, pero más grandes. Tenía una rodilla vendada, se notaba que sostenía todo su peso en su pierna izquierda ya que cuando entré se recargó en los casilleros.

Miré su cuello, también tenía marcados unos dedos…estaba espantada, tomé mi agua y salí corriendo. No supe cuánto tiempo me le quedé mirando, pero la clase ya había comenzado y estaba formados en equipos.

Sentía un sudor frio en toda mi espalda, cuando la vi llegar. Apretando las manos intentando disimular su dolor."

-Fate-chan, tú puedes quedarte en las gradas, no hay problema

-quisiera intentar tomar la clase, si no le molesta…

-claro, pero si no te sientes bien, ve inmediatamente a sentarte ¿entendido?

-si…gracias

"se unió a un equipo que estaba junto de mí. Estaba nerviosa, las niñas la miraban feo. Y la hacían a un lado. De vez en cuando la miraba, su mandíbula tensa."

\- ¡bien chicos hora de correr!

"comenzamos a dar vueltas por la pista, la veía trotar con dificultad. Aminoré el paso para quedar casi a la par de ella. "

\- ¡quítate de mi camino estorbo!

"Fue casi de la nada, un par de niñas corrieron y la empujaron"

\- ¡ahh!

"su grito me espantó, volteé, la vi en el suelo encogida respirando irregularmente"

\- ¡que pasa! - "pregunto espantada la profesora"

-un par de niñas la empujó y la tiró

-ayúdame a levantarla

"la llevamos a las gradas donde se quedó encogida."

-Nanoha-chan, cuento contigo para que cuides de ella hasta el final de la clase

-si profesora

"se fue, detuvo a las niñas que la tiraron y las mandó a la dirección."

-p-p-puedes irte si quieres. Estoy bien

"su voz entrecortada fue lo que rompio el silencio. La miré, tenía el labio partido, pero casi no se notaba…"

-voy a preguntarle a la profesora si te puedo llevar a que te cambies. Espera un momento

"no la dejé protestar, corrí de ida y vuelta. Tomé su brazo mientras el otro se mantenía en sus costillas y lo pasé por mi cuello. Era un poco más alta que yo, notaba que se recargaba, pero cuando se daba cuenta volvía a caminar por su cuenta.

Cuando llegamos a los vestidores la deje en una banca a la entrada y fui por sus cosas. Su ropa estaba ya delgada de tanto uso y vi una venda manchada de sangre. Abrí mis ojos totalmente, giré a verla. Se mantenía con la cabeza agachada con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Me estaba comenzando a asustar de nuevo, ganas de salir corriendo de nuevo."

-debes regresar a la clase, aún faltan un par de horas…voy cuando termine

"de nuevo ese escalofrió en mi espalda, con dificultad se levantó y caminó sosteniéndose de los casilleros hasta llegar junto a mí. Estaba cometiendo un error, no la dejaría sola."

-no puedo dejarte así, apenas puedes caminar. Toma asiento.

"intentaba ignorar el hecho de que en alguna parte de su cuerpo estaba herida y sangraba.

Se estaba quitando la playera cuando se detuvo en seco. Bajando los brazos lentamente. Incliné mi cabeza en duda, la miré mordiéndose el labio y gracias a que estaba roto comenzó a correr un hilo de sangre"

\- ¿te duele al levantarlos?

"solo asintió con la cabeza, con cuidado le quité la playera y la manga larga. En su brazo, tenía una venda que ya se estaba comenzando a manchar de rojo."

-no-no-no es nada…es…solo un rasguño

"negué con la cabeza"

-eso no es nada… ¿Qué te paso?

-caí de las es-

-quiero la verdad

-tu no me conoces, no tienes que estar haciendo todo esto. No tienes que preocuparte por quien no conoces

-pero quiero hacerlo

-lo haces porque te lo pidieron…no finjas…

"me enoje, no tenía derecho a hablarme de esa manera."

\- ¡¿sabes que?! Me voy de aquí, no me importa lo que pase contigo

"salí hecha una furia. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que un recuerdo me golpeó fuertemente…cuando era jalada violentamente adentro de su casa por esa mujer.

Detuve mi caminar… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No es culpa de ella…esta lastimada, y débil…tenía ganas de llorar… con un suspiro caminé de regreso a los vestidores. Entre lentamente sin que hiciera ruido.

Escuchaba sollozos débiles. Asomé la cabeza, la vi con los brazos arriba, dejando ver más moretones y marcas en sus costados…algunos más marcados que otros. Mientras deslizaba su camisa por los brazos, su llanto aumentó y casi sin aliento terminó de ponérsela, recargándose en la pared respirando irregularmente. Cuando se calmó un poco, se comenzó a poner los zapatos…estaba parada como una piedra. Metió todas sus cosas a su mochila y casi arrastrando el pie caminó a mi dirección secándose las lágrimas con su manga.

Alzó la cabeza y me vio directo a los ojos, dejándome aun en estado de shock."

-gracias…

"se fue, dejándome un vacío en el pecho.

Ya era la hora de irnos. Casualmente la visualicé casi saliendo por el portón. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mujer. La tomó del brazo lastimado y la jaló, de nuevo.

Corrí para ver hacia donde se dirigían. No podía ver que pasaba con ella, era mi turno de ayudar en la cafetería de mis padres. Tome el bus, viendo como poco a poco se me perdían de vista…

El trabajo me despejó la mente. La campanilla de la puerta sonó"

-bienvenidos al Midori-ya

"cuando volteé la vi… se sorprendió tanto como yo. La mujer se me quedo viendo y reaccione"

-por aquí por favor, tomen su tiempo, ya vuelvo para tomarles la orden

"corrí a la cocina encontrándome con mi madre"

\- ¿estás bien hija? Te ves pálida

-s-si…solo que… ¿ves a aquella mujer de cabello gris? - "asintió"- creo que es madre de la niña que esta alado, ella es mi compañera…y…

\- ¿has tenido problemas con ella?

-no exactamente

-no te preocupes, yo tomo la orden

"solo miraba a la distancia, pero alcanzaba a escuchar"

\- ¿puedo tomar su orden?

-he escuchado que tienen el mejor pastel de la ciudad, quisiera comprobarlo

-claro que si, ¿alguna bebida?

-mmm… me gustaría un café express

-por supuesto, ¿y para ti pequeña?

-n-n-nada. Gracias

"cuando regresó mi madre me miró extrañada."

-veo muy pálida a esa niña…además ¿Qué le paso en el rostro?

-dijo que se cayó por las escaleras…

"no dijo nada, solo alisto lo que ordenaron y una rebanada de pastel con fresa extra."

-aquí está su orden

-no pedí esta rebanada

-tranquila, está la invita la casa

"vi a esa mujer fruncir el ceño. Y mirar a Fate, cuando mamá regresó, solo me acarició la cabeza. Justo cuando me disponía a seguirla escuche a la mujer hablar"

-ya hablaremos de esto en casa

"se me helo la sangre y vi a Fate…lucia espantada y estaba temblando. Estaba mirando fijamente a la mesa sin moverse. Esa señora…cuando termino de comer se comió el pedazo de Fate. Pidieron la cuenta y se fueron. "

-mamá ¿crees que pueda ir a casa de Susuka-chan? Tenemos que hacer un proyecto y lo había olvidado

-claro cariño, no vuelvas tan tarde.

"me apresuré y salí detrás de ellas. Se dirigían a su casa de nuevo. La mamá de Fate abrió la puerta y paso, seguida de Fate. Después de un rato se escucharon gritos"

\- ¡VEN AQUÍ ESTUPIDA MOCOSA!

"No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero escuche vidrio romperse. Había un pequeño parque frente a la casa, a punto de dar un paso, vi salir a Fate de nuevo, esta vez corriendo. A penas salió una mano la metió de nuevo a la fuerza. Agitaba los pies intentando separarse, pero no pudo.

Se hacía de noche. Decidí volver a mi casa…

Toda la noche me mantuve despierta, no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado. Me levanté temprano, eran como las 6:30. salí de mi casa, y me dirigí a la de Fate. Justo cuando iba llegando, su madre estaba saliendo de la casa. Espere a que se fuera, y me acerque.

Toqué suavemente. Se entre abrió la puerta. Era Fate con el ojo aún más morado y el labio aun sangrando, su nariz estaba roja llena de sangre seca y se veía desviada de su lugar. No la alcanzaba a ver bien. Pero se veía más cansada y pálida."

\- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-yo pasaba por aquí y vi a tu madre salir… ¿estás bien?

"bajo la cabeza y negó…era una niña que no puede disfrutar de su infancia, siendo oprimida de esta forma…siendo maltratada."

\- ¿puedo pasar?

"abrió más la puerta, dando paso a un desastre. El sillón volteado, platos y vasos rotos. Libros, cuadernos incluso un florero roto, todo tirado en el piso. Cuando termine de entrar cerró la puerta y me gire a verla, aún tenía el uniforme de la escuela solo que esta vez sucio y con manchas de sangre…en cambio ella….

Sostenía su brazo y costillas a la vez. Camino en dirección contraria a mí, su cojera totalmente más acentuada, se acercó al sofá tirado e hizo un ademán de recogerlo. Lo más rápido que pude me acerqué para ayudarle"

-siéntate… ¿quieres algo de tomar?

"mi pecho dolió de nuevo…me dolía verla así. Tan débil y frágil…"

-no gracias. ¿a que hora llega tu mamá?

-no lo sé, tarde supongo. Perdón, tengo que limpiar este desastre antes de que llegue

-te ayudaré

-no quisiera molestarte

"solo la tomé del hombro negando. Tardamos un par de horas en terminar, se veía que estaba mareada, ya que puso su mano en la cabeza tambaleándose. La ayudé a sentarse, y me coloqué junto a ella. La miré durante un largo rato. No solo tenía un ojo hinchado también el otro y en las mejillas se le veían como rasguños… ¿estará más lastimada en todo el cuerpo?

\- ¿no deberías cambiarte de ropa?

-si…tienes razón…

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto? Iré a buscarte ropa

-…no tengo cuarto…

"sé levantó y me dijo que la siguiera.

Entramos a una habitación llena de cosas, muebles, cuadros. chatarra en su mayoría.

Era como un laberinto (no muy grande) y por fin llegamos. Eran unas sábanas dobladas junto a la pared y una pequeña lámpara a punto de caerse de no ser por la cinta adhesiva que la ayudaba a sostenerse. También note unas cadenas pegadas a la pared, junto a unas argollas. Ella dormía en el piso, me señaló a un costado y en una caja de cartón maltrecha había ropa. En su mayoría tenía hoyos. Tomé un par y regresé con ella. Se mantenía con la cabeza baja, esperando que dijera algo. Tomándole más atención, de su cabeza también salía un poco de sangre."

-te ayudare a cambiarte

"no dijo nada, me acerqué a ella y levanté sus brazos, notando la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Cuando le quité todo, mi rostro palideció... si antes sus costillas estaban moradas ahora lo estaba casi con un tono negro verdoso…con más marcas de golpes en su estómago…el cuello renovó su color también…tenía rojo, hinchado y en partes morado…su espalda tenía marcas de alguna especie de palo o tubo…también lo que parecía de un cable, abriendo levemente la piel.

Le coloqué su blusa y ayudé a quitarse los zapatos. Su rodilla estaba morada…santo dios, ¿Qué tanto le ha pasado? A punto de preguntarle que le había pasado escuchamos la puerta. Las dos dimos un salto de susto."

\- ¿Fate-chan?

"la voz infantil de confundió. Mire a Fate, entre asustada y aliviada"

-voy…Nanoha, tienes que irte. Mi madre no tarda en llegar…gracias por todo…nos vemos en la escuela

"me llevó a una ventana en la parte de atrás y salí por ahí. Escuché unas voces, y presté más atención"

\- ¿con quién hablabas?

-con nadie, vine a cambiarme…

\- ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿volvió a golpearte?

-n-n-no, yo solo-

-es todo…vamos a hablar con ella cuando llegue. Déjame ayudarte a terminar de vestirte.

"sé escuchó de nuevo la puerta, y la discusión a lo lejos era todo lo que se oía."

\- ¡vete a tu cuarto Alicia!

\- ¡y tú! ¿no te bastó con no comer por un mes? Pues estarás feliz que no lo volverás a hacer hasta que aprendas

"el ruido de cadenas fue lo último que se escuchó. Era momento de regresar a mi casa…no podía hacer nada.

El lunes había llegado pero la diferencia del otro día fue que ella nunca llego.

Y así fueron los días…no fue toda la semana y la profesora lo único que decía era que estaba enferma y que no vendría unos días.

No pude verla, y no podía ir a su casa. Fue así como esa semana se convirtieron en 2. Ya estaba desesperada de saber que le había pasado. Era viernes y estaba impaciente a que terminara la escuela, la noche anterior le pedí permiso a mi mamá, de quedarme a dormir con una amiga, no se negó, así que podía ir a verla.

Llegué un poco tarde, decidí esperar un poco a ver que pasaba. La madre de Fate salió con una maleta pequeña. Era mi oportunidad, tomo un taxi y desapareció al final de la calle. Rodee la casa para asomarme por la ventana del lugar donde dormía. Parada de puntitas la vi, enroscada en el piso, con una cadena atando su pie. Busqué una caja o algo y me subí en ella.

Golpee el cristal suavemente para despertarla. Después de un rato se levantó aturdida. Y me miró confundida. Abrí la ventana, con complicaciones logre entrar, y me acerque a ella. Se incorporó a medias, las cadenas de su mano no eran tan largas.

La piel alrededor de la argolla estaba roja y con lesiones. Estaban demasiado apretadas."

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no he sabido nada de ti en dos semanas. Estaba preocupada.

"su voz áspera y débil me preocupaba aún más. Se veía más delgada, y con ojeras muy marcadas."

-vi a tu madre salir

-si, no sé cuándo volverá.

-tengo que sacarte de aquí

\- ¿y luego que? Ella es abogada, nunca conseguiré librarme de ella.

-solo…aguanta un poco…conseguiré ayuda…

-no puedes…es buena en lo que hace…no ha perdido un caso en los últimos 2 años. La última vez que perdió fue gracias a una tal Lindy Harlaown, pero fue contratada por un multimillonario que es empresario…solo sé que cobra más de lo que llegaría a ganar en toda mi vida.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-ella investiga bien, sabe dónde vive, el nombre de su hijo, ex clientes, todo….

\- ¿sabes dónde vive?

-en la zona residencial…

"era un poco raro que supiera todo eso. Pero aun así presté atención. Tenía que hablar con mi mamá, no podía dejarla así.

Alguien intentaba entrar a la habitación, corrí a esconderme a un rincón donde no me viera"

\- ¿con quién hablabas?

-con nadie, acabo de despertar.

-te traje un poco de agua…y algo de comer…

-sabes que mama se dará cuenta…

-no, esta comida es mía, así que no lo notará.

-gracias, en verdad…

"no sabía que hacer, aquí escondida lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que se fuera.

La miraba comer con desesperación, atragantándose varias veces. Estaba débil, se mantenía recargada de la pared siendo alimentada por su hermana.

Después de un rato, su hermana se fue, cerrando con llave la puerta después de salir. Me acerqué gateando mirando en dirección a la puerta. Y ya sentada junto a ella note las leves deformidades de sus dedos de las manos. ¿se los había roto?"

\- ¿Qué te paso en las manos? tus dedos…

"me miró un segundo y desvió la mirada apretando las manos, lastimándose la que estaba sujeta a la pared. Un visible nudo se formó en su garganta."

-fue…fue por hacer algo que no debí…me rompio todos los dedos…

\- ¿q-q-que fue lo que hiciste?

-…jugar con mi hermana…

"que clase de enferma mental le haría algo así a una niña?"

\- ¿Qué?

-me encontró jugando con mi hermana, es mi gemela, pero es como si yo no existiera. Intento ser mejor para que no me castigue, no sé lo que quiere de mí. Estoy desesperada…estoy-

"la puerta se abrió rápido, vimos a una mujer de mediana estatura con cabello gris corto y sus ojos de igual manera, tenía una expresión de confusión"

-señorita Fate ¿Quién es ella?

-lo lamento Linith…no le digas a madre…por favor

-por supuesto que no. Pero no me has dicho quién es ella

-es Nanoha…una compañera de clase

"la llamada Linith se me acercó, agachándose y acariciando mi cabeza"

-bueno, Nanoha-chan, es algo tarde para que estés aquí. ¿quieres quedarte a dormir?

-s-s-si no es molestia…gracias

-iré a preparar la cena, también buscaré las llaves, no te preocupes, tu madre llegará en un par de meses

"se fue dejando abierta la puerta. Estaba distraída y no note que Fate había caído al piso de nuevo, inconsciente.

Me asusté, la movía, pero no respondía. Pero supongo que está bien que duerma un poco.

Coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo, acariciaba su rubio cabello maltratado…con sangre seca... me quedé pensando en todas las cosas que debió haber pasado, y mirando a la nada, regreso Linith. Traían juego de llaves y se acercó a Fate."

-Fate tienes que despertar, vamos cariño…

"se comenzaba a levantar aturdida, mirando a todas partes

Linith se acercó y quitó la cadena de su pie, justo después de eso le colocó una gasa, deteniendo la sangre que salía. Sabia lo que hacía, como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces. Fate se mantenía quieta. Después de un rato quitó la cadena dela mano, esta se veía más lastimada, ya que uso más de dos gasas para parar el sangrado.

Le tomó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, ella de un lado y yo del otro. Caminamos hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaba una mesa ya preparada para comer. Con pequeños saltos y nuestra ayuda Fate llego a la mesa, recargándose rápidamente en la silla; con un poco de timidez me acerqué a la mesa tomando asiento. La hermana de Fate parecía estar distraída que no noto mi presencia. Y fue cuando sus ojos rojos chocaron con los míos y rápidamente reaccionó."

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

-no seas grosera Alicia, es amiga de Fate. Ahora discúlpate con ella

-lo lamento. Y soy Alicia, la hermana gemela de Fate ¿Cómo te llamas?

-yo soy Nanoha Takamachi. Gusto en conocerte.

"era raro, y la duda me entro ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Me levanté de mi asiento y todas me miran confundidas"

-yo…yo tengo que irme

"no espere respuesta, salí corriendo…corrí hasta llegar a casa y subir directo a mi habitación sin que se diera cuenta nadie. Y me puse a llorar. No soportaba verla así… ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

¿Qué arreglo con llorar? De todas maneras, tú no sabes cómo me siento. ¿Qué intentas hacer conmigo? Que sienta lastima ¿con que motivo? Me sumerjo en pensamientos negativos, siento ira correr por mis venas ¿Por qué?

Miro el reloj…media noche. Cierro mis ojos…mañana hare lo correcto.

Con el amanecer nublado me levanto antes que los demás para evitar regaños. Me voy a la escuela y por alguna razón estoy nerviosa. Tomo mi lugar de todos los días, empezando la clase.  
Miro a la puerta…Fate está entrando lentamente, siendo señalada por los otros niños y niñas. Lleva de nuevo manga larga, pero se alcanza a ver su mano vendada. La miro tan intensamente que se da cuenta, y me levanto a sostener su mochila. La risa de un grupo de niños me hace enfadar.

Los busco con la mirada…son Ariza y Susuka-chan…mis amigas de la infancia…"

 _\- ¡ven aquí Nanoha! ¿Qué haces con esa niña tan rara? Jajaja_

 _¡rara! vete de aquí estorbo… ¡mira su ropa! seguro ni tu mamá te quiere…_

"los murmuros me estaban taladrando la cabeza…apreté los puños dispuesta a irlos a callar. Pero Fate simplemente me tomó de la mano y negó con la cabeza."

-no tienes que hacerlo…

-Fate…

-vamos…no es tu asunto…no te metas en problemas por mí, me las puedo arreglar…

"me sorprendí tanto que me quedé parada como piedra. Fate tomo su lugar y bolas de papel golpeaban su cabeza, unos cuantos aviones de papel…tome uno del piso; tenía una nota escrita… _fenómeno…_ ¿Dónde he estado todo este tiempo, que no me di cuenta de los abusos que recibía día a día?

De nuevo miré a Fate, simplemente con la cabeza agachada, ignorando lo de su alrededor…  
la profesora entro y los papeles dejaron de volar."

-buenos días niños.

\- ¡buenos días profesora!

-Fate-chan ¿Por qué tienes tanta basura en tu lugar?

-l-l-lo siento…

-vamos, recógela y llévala a su lugar...

"con dificultad se levantó, tomando los papeles como mejor pudo. Caminando y sobre esforzando su pierna, se dirigía al bote de basura, cuando una niña le puso el pie y cayó arrojando todos los papeles, algunos cayendo cerca de la profesora. Se acercó y lo levantó leyendo las ofensas del grupo"

-Fate-chan ¿tu escribiste esto?

-…

\- ¿Fate?

"ella se mantenía ocupada intentando torpemente recoger el desastre provocado. Mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, con las manos temblorosas. La profesora se acercó levantando la mirada a los niños que se sentaban al fondo, conteniendo la risa."

\- ¿fueron ellos?

-no importa…

-claro que importa…

"de nuevo Fate negó con la cabeza levantándose del piso. Mirando hacia arriba a la maestra"

-no, no importa…

-ustedes 6, los del fondo. A la oficina del director.

\- ¡pero maestra!

\- ¡ahora!

"cuando pasaron detrás de ella, muchos la empujaron murmurando ofensas."

-regresa a tu asiento. Vamos a comenzar la clase

"el día continuó con un ambiente tenso. Recibía miradas amenazantes. "

-Nanoha, cuando empiece el recreo ¿vamos a comer juntas?

-si Nanoha-chan, ya tiene tiempo que no lo hacemos. Has estado distraída con aquella

-n-n-no lo sé…

"en una discusión interna, se llega la hora del almuerzo. Ariza y Susuka me llevaron a fuerzas. Saliendo del salón, le di una última mirada a Fate…donde un par de niñas se acercaban…

Estábamos en el jardín. La brisa fresca me relajaba, era como en los viejos tiempos. Nada nos preocupaba. Volvía a sentirse vacío…miré la comida que tenía en mis manos, y recordé la forma en la que comía aquel día. Pero… ¿no fui yo la que se alejó? No debería importarme. Es mejor que no me vuelva a meter en sus asuntos.

Poco a poco el tiempo pasó y era hora de regresar al salón. Yo reía por algo que dijo Ariza. Pero el tiempo se detuvo cuando presté atención a lo que pasaba en el interior del salón.

Había un círculo de personas. En medio tenían a Fate sentada en una silla, siendo sostenida por dos personas. Alguien que estaba en frente, tenía todas sus cosas. Cuadernos, libros y demás."

-miren esta porquería, parece que la sacó de la basura jajajaja

"aventó todas sus cosas al suelo. Tomo sus cuadernos y los rompio de uno por uno…sucedió lo mismo con todas sus cosas.

Ella solo mantenía la mirada en el suelo, hasta que una cachetada la hizo mirar hacia su agresor"

\- ¿te crees tan importante como para ignorarme?

\- ¡basta!

"mi grito me sorprendió. Sin darme cuenta, caminé hacia ellos, haciendo todos a un lado."

\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-Nanoha…no te metas…

"salí de mi estupor…y se remplazó con enojo. La miré directo a los ojos y por alguna razón la golpeé. Todos a rededor se comenzaron a reír. Aún mantenía mis manos apretadas.

El chico que estaba a mis espaldas no dejaba de gritar _¡pégale de nuevo!_ Mas y más gritos…y con un puñetazo calle a ese niño. Los demás se me quedaron viendo. Y comenzó la pelea, me tiraron al piso; recibí unas patadas, pero después un peso se posó sobre mi…con un ojo medio abierto distinguí una cabellera rubia…"

-no te muevas…

"estaba asustada…tanto odio…tantos golpes.

Escuché el rechinar de sus dientes…me abrazó más fuerte…era extraño, me sentía bien…protegida… ¿Qué pasa conmigo? La multitud se dispersó. Fate lentamente se quitó de encima mío, pasando al suelo para caer sin fuerzas.

La profesora entró. Tiró sus cosas y se acercó a nosotras. Fate se mantenía con la respiración agitada y sudando. Mire a mi alrededor…todo el desastre que habían provocado, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado."

\- ¿Fate?¡Fate! Nanoha, ¿puedes ayudarme a llevarla a la enfermería?

-s-si

"llegando a la enfermería, la doctora estaba sentada leyendo tranquilamente, pero se espantó al ver a Fate en ese estado. La recostamos en una camilla donde se desmayó."

-Shamal, te encargo que te ocupes de ella. Tengo que saber lo que pasó. Mas tarde hablamos Nanoha.

-la profesora se fue. ¿Takamachi Nanoha?

-s-si.

\- ¿me dirás lo que pasó?

"le conté…pero parecía no creerme. Sorprendida, quito las vendas de su mano y de su pie. Notando el peculiar patrón circular…limpió cada herida visible. Después procedió a quitarle su ropa dispuesta a ponerle un camisón. Se quedo perpleja, los recientes golpes se combinaban con los anteriores. Examinó todo su cuerpo…algunas heridas parecían que ya habían sanado, pero aun conservaban la cicatriz. En silencio, continuó con su trabajo.

La dejamos descansar en la cama con las cortinas cerradas. Shamal se acercó a mí, notando mi labio roto que ni yo me di cuenta que tenía. Remojó una gasa y limpió perfectamente, ardía, pero el dolor se redujo notablemente, cubrió con una bandita y tomamos asiento una frente a la otra. Era momento de una charla…"

\- ¿tus sabias de su condición?

-s-si…

-sabes que es grave lo que le ha pasado, ha puesto en riesgo su vida… ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

-ella no quería…tiene miedo…

\- ¿de quién?

-de su madre…ella le ha provocado todo eso…

"mi mirada se perdió en el suelo…recordando todo lo que presencie…todo…

Pero solamente tengo 10 años…no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…

Salvo tener esperanza de que todo salga bien…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: hola. Aquí les deje 14 hojas de Word. Es como un aviso y espero que lean todo hasta aquí.

Referente a las otras historias, tristemente tardaran más tiempo en actualizarse, ya que hay un millón de excusas que no vale la pena decir, solo les diré que estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo para terminarlas, y que sea lo esperado para ustedes. Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo, como verán es una nueva historia, y que posiblemente solo tenga un par de capítulos, he abarcado mucha historia y seguro el próximo será igual.

Deja tu comentario ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Demasiado intenso? ¿Fue aburrido? ¿Responderás estas preguntas?

Los comentarios son buenos, así me deprimo y escribo mejor Xd. GRACIAS POR LEER.

Nos leemos luego


End file.
